The Ordinary Girl with the Extraoridnary Case
by Ms ITK
Summary: Hermione works in the Ministry of Magic, as a lawyer. But due to privartisation of her department she gets one case even the Ministry hasn't got the guts to take. Draco Malfoy v's Lucius Malfoy ... a murder case and undeniable attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- This is a perhaps over-done storyline but I foolishly thought I could bring something to it. Hopefully you will enjoy.**

**Chapter One** - The Ordinary Girl with the Extraordinary Case

Hermione sat behind her desk at the Ministry of Magic. She worked in the legal side of the magic world helping putting the remaining deatheaters behind bars. Although she worked for the Ministry technically the Law dept. was owned by 'Hallow and Co.' and that minor privatisation sometimes meant the lawyers got some more interesting cases that even the Ministry didn't have the guts to represent.

It was one of those cases that arrived to the Law Floor of the Ministry buildings via a flying paper bird memo. Malfoy Jr. Versus Ministry of Magic. It was going to be the case of the Century according to 'The Flying Lawyer Journal'.

Hermione had read about the savage attack made on the Malfoy Family by there one and only son. Leaving there home in disarray and Narcissa Malfoy dead. Lucius Malfoy had escaped relatively unscathed he had suffered burns from a caldron explosion and a badly crafted body bind.

Naturally everyone including Hermione had accepted Draco to be the killer and all slept feeling safer at night to know that he was in Prison. However as Hermione re-read the memo she started to doubt her original perception of reality. 'Hallow and Co.' were notorious for picking the innocents and taking on their cases. But could a Malfoy ever be innocent.

Hermione sighed and looked up as Jones a middle-aged man who looked worn by more years than he had seen walked into Hermione's little tidy office.

"Evening, Jones" She smiled at him.

"Good Evening. I finished the Nott case all it needs is you signature and we can close the file." He handed her a small brown file.

"There … I got another memo and I think I'll be tied up for a while. Oh, and I have to go to Azkaban tomorrow"

"Really who did you kill?" He chuckled.

"You if you're not careful." She smiled as she handed the folder back. "Oh and tell Moody to lay off the vampire hunting for a while. He might listen to you as you're his brother."

"Listen of course he won't listen!" Jones smiled as he shut the door. Relaxing into her comfy swivel chair Hermione thought of different ways Draco Malfoy could have been set up.

Twenty minutes later she was walking down a corridor in the ministry basements. The files were kept down here, files full of witness statements and the original reports of the crimes committed. Selecting the file would have been not easy job as the basement went on and on for miles, in different connecting rooms piled high but Hermione Granger was a witch.

"Accio Draco Malfoy File" Hermione's satisfied look was wiped off her face as ten files came flying towards her. She dropped to the fall in the hope that then they wouldn't fly into her head. They didn't, on having reached their destination they simply fell on to the bowed Miss Granger.

"Curses" She muttered darkly.

Hermione started reading the files with her usual 'working-late cup of tea'. Six of them were the usual drunk and disorderly, or Flying without a licence. Even Ron and Harry had those to their name. Hermione called it the typical masculine 'I am above the law' theory.

"They are like animals" Hermione had once said to Ginny Weasley. "It's like saying, yeah…I have more territory than you, you want it you fight me!" both girls had laughed. "Honestly, you feed then, give them a place to call home and they do what?"

Smiling at the memory Hermione put the six files to the side. Number seven was more interesting, seems Draco Malfoy had a fiancé only she had left him for Blaise Zambini. Apparently Draco had thrown a lamp at her head, he missed and she had called charges. What a bitch.

Number eight Draco Malfoy cause damages to The Black Horse Hotel, wrecking his room there. That had been dismissed on grounds of mental instability. Hang on…what…manic depression.

Number nine Draco Malfoy attempted suicide. Dismissed on the grounds of seeking professional help.

Number Ten Draco Malfoy found with incriminating wand holding his dead mother. Damages to one Lucius Malfoy's Estate and Grounds. Grievous bodily harm to Mr L. Malfoy and Murder type one harm to Mrs.N.Malfoy.

Hermione closed the file in her hands and sighed. If he was innocent Draco Malfoy had gone though hell. Even if he were not he would be going though a hell called Azkban right now.

**Shameless Advertising Spot: 'Loving a Veela' by…me**

**If you too would like to have your story in this advert spot just message me…or review me with the name of your story if you like. I will read all I can and award this spot out at every update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I lead an almost honest life, so I wish to disclaim parts of my work as the property of one J.K.Rowling. These include anything she recognises when asked. I wish to thank to for providing a useful service to it's millions of devotees. **

**Chapter Two **– Meet Mr Malfoy

Hermione hit the alarm clock beside her bed and started the routine of getting up. Thirty-five minutes later she threw a good handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stated clearly "Azkaban Prison".

She arrived in a small pale stone entrance hall. The security man smiled at her. Hermione ignored the bleak surrounding, one desk for the security man and one chair behind it, nothing else.

"Hello Wilfred," She said addressing the man.

"Not seen you around her much Hermione. Thought you had finally settled down with your fellow." Wilfred winked.

"Oh, me and David aren't really seeing each other any more." Hermione said looking ruffled.

"You want to find your self a man. Settle down. Have babies." Wilfred nodded wisely.

"Here to see Mr. D. Malfoy please." Wilfred got up and jangled his keys at the wall. A door appeared, He unlocked it. The space behind the door was pitch black.

Suddenly a thing ran at them screaming, Hermione thought she could make out fangs. Both Wilfred and her stepped back, Hermione struggling to find her wand.

Then Wilfred shut the door and locked the door, then unlocked it with a different key.

Again it was pitch black behind the door. Hermione peered in. "Lumos" the area was filled with light from Hermione's wand. In the corner looking like he had been badly beaten, Draco Malfoy lay in the foetal position.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, the man looked up his face was tear stained and clothes torn. Recognition appeared on his face.

"Granger? Why are you here." He croaked.

"I am you lawyer Draco, call me Hermione. I am going to get you out." He looked at her grey eyes unflinching.

"Don't tease me. I know you hate me but please don't, kick a man when he is down." He looked away.

She turned to Wilfred. I'll pay his bail.

Draco unsteadily got up, "Your not joking are you?" He started unbelievingly, "Merlin, Thank you, Bless you, really thank you Hermione. I apologise for my behaviour before this act of … mercy"

"Alright, alright Draco but you have to promise me one thing…"

"Anything Hermione, for you anything."

"You have a good bath."

He smiled.

"Oh and don't be rude to me or my friends again. I am afraid, despite my inquiries you father refuses to allow you home, the hotels and inns I have contacted have also turned you down. So I hope you don't mind living in your lawyer house until she clears your name." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice.

Draco followed her to the fireplace. She turned. "Don't you have anything?"

"No." He said sheepishly.

"He came in ere, wit nought." Wilfred said settling back down on his chair.

Hermione threw some floo into the weak fire, "It's Hermione Granger's house." She smiled to him and gestured him to the fire.

"Hermione Granger's house." He repeated in the green flames.

Hermione turned to Wilfred, "Thanks for the advice and keep safe."

"You ought to settle down with 'im." Wilfred muttered.

Hermione chose to ignore that comment and flooed back home.

Draco was standing in Hermione's front room terrified to touch anything, it was all cream and he was absolutely filthy. Stepping gingerly onto the cream carpet he turn a full circle. Hermione had obviously done all right for herself.

Tastefully decorated with comfy armchairs and artfully clustered pictures of her and the Potter boy, Her and Weasley, all of them and one picture of her and a man with blond hair and green eyes.

Hermione landed gracefully in her fireplace and folded her arms, Draco was looking at her pictures. He had picked up one of her and David. She stood beside him.

"That's my ex-fiancé, David." She said startling him.

"Sorry, I…"

"It's alright you were just looking. Now I'll show you the house and your room and then I'll make some lunch and you can have shower. Sound good?"

Draco nodded at the beautiful witch in front of him. Her hair now lay in loose curls and her body had grown into itself. Big brown eyes took in his appearance. He had chosen to ignore his attraction to her, keep the relationship professional. Lawyer and criminal.

As he stood in the shower later, rubbing soap over his skin and winching at the fresher cuts and painful stinging, he felt the original relief seep off him and wash down the drain.

Drying himself he tried on the clothes Hermione had found for him. He tried not to think about the fact he was putting on another mans boxers, let alone Hermione's ex-fiancé's.

He came down stairs to a ham and salad sandwich, his stomach grumbled fiercely, Hermione who was standing in the kitchen eating her own sandwich burst out laughing. Draco allowed himself a small smile, before reminding himself of the professional nature of their connection.

Although screwing this lawyer was becoming more appealing.

**Shameless Advertising Spot: 'Animagus' by Elf17 **Summary: This year, enemies will become friends, unexpected people will join the light side, Dumbledore's Army will expand and develop, Romance will blossom. Draco Hermione Romance.

**If you would like your story advertised here, just review and mention it!**


End file.
